User blog:Stofferex/Stofferex Q
Hey every user on this wiki. This is a thing I always wanted to do. Though I can't do it on YT cuz Im not very popular but I think it works here. So basically, now is your chance to get to know me. Ask a question about me and I answer. It could be anything (well almost) maybe about me, me on this wiki my battles... But letsa go! Questions! Whats your favorite ERB? (asked by Captain Warrior) Master Chief vs Leonidas, but I do like Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny (which was my 1st favorite) and Rasputin vs Stalin Favorite video game? (asked by Teddyfail) Well my 1st favorite VG ever was Tekken 3 on Playstation and Im still a fan of the Tekken series. Right now I don't have A favorite but I do like Smash Bros, Mortal Kombat, Sly, Spider-Man on PS1, King Kong the game, Uncharted 3, Donkey Kong Country Returns, Wario Ware and many more What do you think is the best "so bad it's good" movie? (asked by CrimsonLabTuxV2) I don't think I have seen a "so bad its good" movie, but if I have to pick one...The Room 2003 Other than ERB, favorite musical artist from any genre? (asked by TKwarrior) Well Im not actually into music that much. But I have been hooked on Weird Al recently. And I do like parody music like Weird Al, Rucka Rucka Ali and many more. But I also like Michael Jackson ERB or MLP? (asked by Lasse200) ERB, cuz if you're lucky you will eventually see an MLP on there :P How old are you and where do you live? (asked by Teddyfail) Im 17 (born August 11th 1996) and I live in Sweden Which city do you live in? (asked by Lasse200) I kinda live in a little city called "Mjölby" PS4 or XBOX 1 (asked by Lasse200) I haven't played them but if I had to pick I guess I go for PS4 since I am a playstation dude. And it doesn't spy on you like a creep If you were in a RPG party, what class would you be? (asked by CrimsonLabTuxV2) I dunno, since Im not really good at RPG stuffs Does your parents know you're Gay? :3 YOU CAN ONLY ANSWER WITH YES OR NO (asked by Wachow) Well you are not my mother, Im not gay though some of my friends said I should be since I can't get any girls (which makes me wanna kill them). But let me ask you this Wachow since you were so nice, what is your reaction if your kid turns out to be gay? :3 What's your absolute movie with Billy Murray in it? (asked by BackToTheFuturama86) I can't really think of a movie I have seen featuring Bill Murray and no, I haven't seen Ghostbusters but Im pretty sure that one will be the best if I watch it Do you watch any Brony Youtubers? (asked by Lasse200) Well, yeah, but I don't even know the name on 80% of them. Well I do watch Brony459's videos. I also watch "Rainbow Dash Presents" and "Epic Pony Rap Battle of Equestria". But I like when users do pony versions of ERB If I said JackTHerbert, ratchetness and Mastermax888 is awesome Brony YouTubers would you check them out? :D? (asked by Lasse200) I don't know If you can chose 1 way to die, which will it be? (asked by Teddyfail) I guess getting shot or something else that will make me die quickly Who is your favorite person alive (besides yourself)? (asked by Four4) Well, Im defiantly not my favorite person. Well I don't know, I like many people. Do you masturbate? (asked by DXTR) Well, we all do things that is natrual What is your least favortie ERB and why? (asked by DamasterW) Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, Palins voice just makes my ears bleed and Gaga's lines was just stupid. I also dislike Adam vs Eve cuz the suggestion suck, I don't like Jenna Marbles, too many curses and instead of a rap battle between the history of Adam and Eve we just get an everyday argument between a boy and a girl. Category:Blog posts